


Late Night Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas doesn’t usually have as many calls as one would expect, but when a little girl DOES call, it puts Hank, Gavin, Connor and You in a new situation.





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this news article where literally a kid called the cops because he didn’t get the gift he wanted https://au.news.yahoo.com/police-called-investigate-furious-9-year-olds-christmas-gifts-032647645.html

“We got a call.” Hank grumbled, stretching his legs. It had been a rather uneventful day, that’s usually how it was around Christmas time.

Crooks were either busy with their own celebrations or everyone was too gathered to not get caught — not that anyone complained, it was nice to sit back and do nothing.

“We got a call.” Gavin deadpanned in disbelief. “Who the fuck would call?!”

“Official 911 call states it’s a little girl.” Connor’s voice promptly supplied, eyeing you as you decided to join the conversation. “She said that she didn’t get the Christmas present she wanted.”

Now it was your turn to give a questioning glance. “You’re kidding right?”

“Afraid not.” Hank grumbled, stand up. “In case it’s serious we gotta go check.”

“Wait ‘we’?” Gavin cut him off.

“Yes, one, two, three and four.” Hank pointed to each of you as he rolled his eyes, “Our shift is nearly done and we are the only officers here, may as well get outside.”

“Why can’t you just go?”

“Because as lieutenant I’m telling you to get off your fucking ass.” Hank snorted, “Let’s go.”

So the three of you trailed behind Hank, dubious glances on your faces.

———————————————————

When you arrived at the residence of the call, your first insisting was to withdraw your gun after hearing the screams of a child from inside.

“Connor, status report pronto.”

The android gave you a look before eyeing the building and promptly running a scan. “I have detected the child inside, she appears uninjured minus the light abrasion across her… butt.”

“Her butt.” Gavin eyed the android, gun in hand, “Right, after we freak the parents out and catch them spanking their kid for clearly misbehaving, I’m going to laugh nice and clearly at your face.” Hank rolled his eyes.

“We’re still going to check.” And with that, you watched as the old man knocked on the door three time, waiting a moment before calling out, “Detroit Police, open up!”

There was a muffled shuffle from within the house, Connor warily pushing down on both Gavin and your arms in an attempt to lower your weapons.

“I love you Con, but I can handle a weapon.”

“Good.” Was the android’s only response.

Within a matter of moments, the front door had swung open to reveal a young couple at the door, eyes wide at the sight of the four of you.

“Oh my gosh, officers!” The woman babbled, eyeing Connor, “You brought a detective android?! Oh lord, we’re so sorry we didn’t mean —“

“What my wife is trying to say.” The man cleared his throat, “Is that our daughter was being a little shit.”

“It be like that sometimes.” Gavin shrugged, earning a glare from you and Hank. “What? Kids are little shits! He said it not me!”

“If you don’t mind.” Connor pressed on, a roll of his eyes in an apologetic tone, “May we still see your daughter?”

“Uh yes, of course.” The woman said, shifting aside to allow you in. “We’re so sorry for disturbing you, I’m sure you’re all busy—“

“Not really.” Hank chuckled, “First and probably only call today, we aren’t complaining.”

“Easy for you to say old man— Aye!” You stomped on Gavin’s foot, effectively shutting the detective up.

After turning into the living room led by Connor, you all gathered in front of a little girl who sat stubbornly in the centre of the room.

“Oh good! The police people are here!” She said, frowning at her parents. “Arrest them! They hit me!”

“You really have it out for them huh?” You mumbled lowly, kneeling down to observe the child. “Is that why you called us?”

“No!” The girl was seemingly reminded of the real reason, jumping up to pull a piece of paper out from under the small Christmas tree. “They didn’t get me the right things!”

Connor scanned the paper with mild confusion, deciphering the scribbles. “You wanted a pony.”

“Wouldn’t you?” The girl challenged.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Hank shrugged.

“Well? What do you think? It’s a crime!” The girl interrupted, wobbling over to Connor. “You’re an android, find the evidence and believe me!”

Gavin stared as his boyfriend went silent. Connor didn’t interact with children when out on the field, this was a first. Of course the remainder of your group had, having to have work up from a beat cop to the positions you know held, but with Connor he was instantly made to be a detective.

You silently hoped that Connor wouldn’t do something stupid like seriously consider the girl’s request as legitimate, and was about to speak up when he responded.

“You’re absolutely right.” You all stared dumbfounded at the android, including the girl’s parents. “We must find the evidence to prove that a crime has happened.”

“Connor what the f—“

“Detective Reed, you can help by analysing Bailey’s Christmas list, Lieutenant, you can analyse the gifts receives and (y/n),” You were already smiling at the game Connor was playing, nodding along with a salute. “You can go question the suspects.”

You turned to look at the two parents who stared in bewilderment, walking up to them and taking them by the arm. “Yes Detective Connor.” You grinned, “Mr Dad and Mrs Mom, your under arrest for suspicion of a crime!” You took the two parents away from the commotion as you heard the girl excitedly chatted with Connor, leaving the poor men to their “job”.

“We’re so sorry about this.” The woman then mumbled once out of ear shot.

“Not a problem ma’am, all good fun in the name of Christmas.”

“Don’t you four have anywhere to be?” The man asked, preparing a coffee from the kitchen, “Want some?”

“Oh I’m fine thanks.” You smiled, “As for us? No, not really — us four are kinda like a family, anywhere one of us go, the others follow.”

The husband gave a surprised nod. “Oh! So are you four in a relationship then?” You felt yourself frantically shake your head, wondering as to why you were talking about such things with two random strangers.

“Oh no, The Lieutenant is like a father too me, he adopted Connor though and Detective Reed’s just our best friend.”

“Ah, I see.” Came the reply. “Connor was that android on the news correct? The deviant hunter?”

You felt yourself bite your lip. Somethings were best left for others to explain which was what you had told the couple. “Yea But I think Connor should speak more bout that, not really my story to tell.”

“Fair enough.” The woman said, smiling at the sight of Bailey entering the kitchen. “Hello honey.”

The girl shook her head, “There wasn’t enough evidence.” She mumbled, “But we think that Santa may have just gotten the wrong letter or something.”

“Oh dear.” The father played along, “Perhaps next year he’ll get it right.”

“Maybe.” The girl shrugged, “Thanks police people.” She smiled, running to each of the four of you and giving you a hug around the knees. It made your heart melt.

“No problem little miss.” You smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair. The girl offered you four a salut as you exited the house with a wave.

“Well that was oddly pleasant.” You bemused, skip in your step as you made your way back to the car with Hank, Connor and Gavin not far behind.

“Hm? Oh yeah, haven’t been around little tykes in a while.” He left a hefty laugh, opening the front door to the steering wheel. “You two coming or what?”

When you turned to look back, you could see that Connor and Gavin had huddled closer to each other, mumbling about something before they snapped their heads in your general direction.

“Yes, sorry for the delay.” Connor grinned, a light blue flush dusting his cheeks while his boyfriend beside him had a matching red look. You raised an eyebrow, climbing into the front passenger seat while not removing your gaze from the two.

“What are you two giggling on about?” Hank stared at them through the rear view mirror, starting up the engine as the two in the back gave a knowing glance to each other. The moment reminded you slightly of that one night a couple months back where you and Hank had spoken about all sorts of things while they had fallen asleep.

“Agreed, what’s the secret?” You wagged your eyebrows.

“Oh nothing incredibly important.” Connor began, “That little girl was just enlightening is all.”

“Enlightening?” Hank snorted, “As to how painful kids are?”

“Actually the opposite.” There was a lingering pause.

“Connor and I were just… thinking about the future is all.” Gavin shrugged nonchalantly.

“Wait, you two wanna have kids?” Your ears perked up at the suggestion, rotating your body completely, “Can I be the super cool aunt? Connor’s already technically my brother and it would be super cool!”

“That would be rad.” Gavin nodded, arms folded behind his head, “That would make Hank the grandpa. Grandpa Hank!”

There was an explosion of giggles as Hank rolled his eyes, “Fucking hell that makes me feel old.” He said, concentrating on the road ahead, “But do what you both feel comfortable with, I support whatever the fuck you do, a kid would be lucky to be parented by you two.”

There was sentimental value that followed Hank’s words, that rendered the car ride silent. For a moment you wondered if the lieutenant had said anything wrong, and decided to speak up, but then you heard sniffles and the alarm that shook through Hank’s body shocked you in the process as well.

“Connor?! Son are you ok? Shit, I didn’t mean—“

“That’s the most wholesome thing I’ve ever heard!” Connor babbled, wiping tears with his sleeves, “You’re the most amazing person ever dad.”

“What about me?”

“And Gavin…”

You smiled at Connor, “I didn’t know androids could cry.”

“W-well yeah, saline solution in our tears ducts clears the optical units and—“

“And now he’s off on his own personal TED talk.” Gavin snorted, an arm wrapped around the other, “Why am I with this tincan again?”

Connor abruptly paused his explanation to blink at Gavin, “Because you love me.” He mumbled, a slap of surprise hitting his face. Gavin frowned in confusion.

“You all good?”

“Because you love me.” The android repeated, awestruck for his revelation, as if he had never known this very fact. “Because Gavin Reed loves Connor Anderson.”

“Well when you put it that way—“

“And I love you!”

You eyed Hank in the corner of your vision, offering a sideways smile to the old man. He reached up to readjust the rear view mirror, eyeing it thoughtfully as Connor rambled on.

“We are together because we love each other and we want to be together… by choice and free will.” The android breathed, seemingly in his own world where only Gavin existed. The man stared back at Connor as their fingers interlocked, fitting together as a blue glow softly cradled their hands.

You turned away, finally eyeing the road as Hank kept on driving. Whatever Gavin and Connor decided to go through, they had both you and Hank’s support and that wasn’t going to change.

“They’re the cutest couple ever.” You whispered so that only Hank could hear, a smile gracing both of your faces.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was only very short cus I’m half falling asleep and my grammar is kinda all over the place.


End file.
